


Concentration Slip Away

by Meduseld



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt, Emotional turmoil tbh, Hal is a mess and so is Bruce tbh, Impulse Control, M/M, Office Sex, Or a lack thereof, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: “Please, just stop talking.”





	Concentration Slip Away

They’d been fighting.

It didn’t matter what about, nothing maybe but Jordan’s eyes had shuttered down to black and he’d ordered everyone to leave the room and whatever they heard in his voice had them running. Clark’s eyes had flicked to his and he’d shaken his head because yeah, it was time for this, get through some dumb jock pissing match that Lantern’s Air Force macho bullshit demanded and pack it away. 

But Hal had slowly bracketed his body, arms on the sides of his head, so loose he could have slipped away laughably easily and said “yes or no?” And Bruce, already hard God help him, was shaping his lips to say no and all he heard was a long low _“yes”_ and Hal had dropped to his knees.

He’d tried to say something, anything but Hal had said “Please, just stop talking” and taken him in his mouth and the words dried in his throat and burned out of his brain.

He was good. He was really, really, unsurprisingly, _incredibly_ good and Bruce could almost cry from it, from the joy of a quiet mind and the ache in his teeth from clenching his mouth shut and the feel of Hal’s hair in his hand and that’s when he comes, in absolute silence.

Hal stands up and he has to reach for him, so undone he’s openly needy and Hal neatly steps away. “I’m good” he says and then he’s suddenly feverishly bright, the armor on and so thick even Clark won’t be able to smell what they’ve been up to. On Jordan, anyway.

His head thunks back while he catches his breath and he almost laughs because he is so totally, ridiculously screwed.

Later on, Clark finds him in the commissary, his face a Rembrandt perfect picture of worry. “Are you guys okay?” he says and Bruce has to force them out, one by one, the words he hates saying above all.

“I don’t know”.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first wrote this, I had no idea what was going on with Hal. Now I do. There's a clue in the title.


End file.
